Leaving on a Jet Plane
by MOH82711
Summary: This is about how Percy wanted to marry Annabeth but Athena won't let him. He leaves Annabeth and this is about what happens to bring them together.
1. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Hi! This is my first PJO fanfic! Yea me :D Its about how Percy is planning o purosing to Annabeth but everything goes one is the song Leaving on a Jet PLane by Peter Paul and Mary! I have never listen to the origainal I listened to the Glee version! I hope you like this. If you have any song request just review! ~Mackenzie~**

**Disclaimer- I'm pretty sure I'm just a girl in Vermont! Not a man writing books! So you know, I don't own PJO bummer**

I paced back in forth in front of Annabeth's room debating whether to wake her up or not. You see I was leaving her this morning. It wasn't my decision. Athena is making me. I've been caring around an engagement ring for only Zeus knows how long, waiting for the right moment. Every time I get the courage Athena always pops in my mind. So the other day I made a trip to Olympus to ask Athena permission to marry Annabeth.

_My palms were sweating. This had to be one of the scariest things I had to. I walked into Olympus' giant library where I found Athena hunched over a book._

"_Perseus Jackson," My name echoed all around me. "What brings you here?"_

"_I uh, wanted to um…" I fumbled nervously with the small velvet box in my pocket._

"_Spit it out boy I have much more important things to deal with."_

"_I wanted your permission to ask Annabeth to marry me." The words just tumbled out of my mouth. She looked up from her book._

_"You what?"_

_"I want to marry Annabeth."_

_"No you may not." Did she really just deny me?_

_"Why. I love your daughter. She means the world to me. Can we just put this rivalry aside?"_

"_No Jackson we may not. You are not good for my daughter. She deserves better." Every one of her words was like a knife digging into my heart. I turned around to leave but had a different idea. I walked right up to Athena._

"_You know what Athena; I don't care what you think. I know Annabeth does, but I don't. If you think I am no good for your daughter well you obviously don't know her."_

_"If you love her so much, leave her." She said blankly._

"_What! No I don't think that's a god idea."_

_"Sometimes if you love someone you've got to let them go."_

_"Why would I Iet her go? I really don't like this plan."_

_"If my daughter loves you the way you love her then she'll be patient. She'll wait till you come back for her. There will be no more boys for her except for you. If this is all true then you may marry her. But if she finds someone else… I think you know what that means Goodbye Percy Jackson"._

So here I am now trying to figure out how I'm was going to do this. I opened the door and found her scrawled out on our, well I guess it's hers now, queen size bed, her blonde curls all over the place. She looked so peaceful. I really wish I didn't have to do this. I sat down on the end of the bed "Annabeth," I shook her leg gently.

"A few more minutes Percy," She rolled over the other way.

"Come on Wise Girl, wake up is important." She opened her stormy grey eyes and sat up. She hair sticking up in every direction.

"Yes Seaweed Brain?"

"I-I-I I'm leaving." I looked down at my hands.

"What?" She looked at me confused.

"I'm leaving…..you." I couldn't get the courage to look at her.

"Percy, why?" She moved closer to me. I brushed her hair out of her face.

"It's complicated, I wish I could tell you but you wouldn't understand."

"Percy, I'm a daughter of Athena, I think I'll understand."

"It's your mother."

"What do you mean my mother?"

"She's making me do this."

"Since when do we listen to my mother? We have never. Our whole relationship she's been saying things but have we ever listened? No. Why now?"

"Its. It's different now. I just… I just can't tell you. Not right now."

"O I see how it is now." She turned away from me.

"Annabeth, please." I turned her around and caressed her cheeks in my hand. "I love you Annabeth Chase. Always have and always will." I leaned in, stroking her cheek. I pressed my lips into her soft pink lips. She hesitated at first but then I think she realized that this would be our last kiss for a while. I trailed my fingers up the side of her face finally settling them in her hair while she ran her fingers over my back, sending shivers all over my body. I could feel tears leaking her eyes. I pulled back, using my finger to wipe away the tears. She looked down at our intertwined hands. "Annabeth," I put my finger under her chin and lifted it up towards my face. Our faces were just inches apart. I rested my forehead on hers. "Let me see you smile one more time before I have to leave." She attempted a smile. I guess that's all that I would get, but I'll take it. "Please Annabeth; please just promise me one thing. Wait for me. I'll be back just wait for me.

"I'll wait for you Percy, promise." I kissed her one more time quickly.

"I love you Annabeth Chase, never forget that." I got up from the bed and moved closer to the door. I looked back at Annabeth. Tears were running down her face.

"I love you too Percy Jackson." And with that I was out the door.

**I hopeyou enjoyed this! THere is a 2nd part of this which i will oublish if i get like 2 review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you all! I thought I would only get 1 review but 4! I was so happy! This week I have a little more time to write since ! have exams! I get out at 11:30 this whole week! I have decided to have this more then a two part story. You reveiw inspired me to write more! This chapter is in Annabeth's POV I will alternit between the two POVs. Enjoy the story and remember to review! :D ~Mackenzie~**

I sat at the bar watching the men walk by. Yea I promised Percy I'd wait for him but sometimes a girl has to break her promise. I've been waiting for me for three years. THREE WHOLE YEARS! A tall handsome blond haired man came and sat down next to me. He ordered his drink and looked over at me. "Hi, I'm Gage," He smiled a blindly white smile.

"Annabeth." I said looking him up and down

"_No Annabeth don't get any ideas."_ A voice in my head said.

"What? I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Gage asked a confused look on his face. Opps I didn't realized I had said that out loud.

"O uh nothing." I smiled.

"So, Annabeth, are you from around here?"

"_Annabeth, what are doing? You foolish girl! You a daughter of Athena. They don't break promises!" _

"Stop it leave me alone!" I yelled. Once I realized what I just said my hands shoot up, covering my mouth.

"Fine if you don't want me here I'll just leave." And with that Gage was gone.

"Thanks," I mentally said.

"_No problem love." _I put my money down and stormed out of the bar. I walked into my apartment and stumbled over something.

"What the…" I grumbled as I stood up.

"Annabeth darling!" In front of me was the one and only goddess of love Aphrodite. Uh Aphrodite probably the last person I wanted to see. My love life hasn't been the greatest.

"Aphrodite." I spit out the word. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know what you are doing."

"What do you mean, what am I doing?"

"Flirting with that boy? Have you forgotten your promise to Percy?"

"No but I bet he has. It has been three years. I've been waiting and waiting but he hasn't come back yet. I don't know how much longer I can wait." I sighed and slumped down on to the plush coach. "I bet he's found someone else."

"O how you are wrong."

"What do you mean how am I wrong?" Aphrodite walked over to the kitchen sink, turned it on and threw a drachma into the mist. She whispered some and the mist changed color. A man's image appeared. He has shaggy black hair. That's all I could make out since his back was to me. He turned around and the first thing I saw was his familiar green eyes. How I miss those eyes. It was Percy. He was sitting on a beach, playing with something in his hands. I couldn't make out what it was.

"So I'll be back so," He mumbled. He took out a small box and placed whatever it was inside. He tucked it into his pocket. Then Aphrodite ran her finger through the mist.

"Why did you show me that? I don't see what it has to do with me?"

"Annabeth wake up and smell the coffee. He said he'll be back so!"

"So he could be talking about anything!"

"Well I happen to know for a fact that he was talking about you. Honey, he still loves you!" I felt my cheeks grow warmer. Just the thought of Percy coming back made my heart beat faster. I could practically feel his strong arms around my body. I hope Aphrodite was right. "I've been keeping an eye on him, and he can't stop thinking about you. And he hasn't broken his promise or even come close to breaking it. I know someone who hasn't been so lucky…."

"If he still loves me then why hasn't he come back yet?" She looked out the big bay window. It looked like she was thinking of a good answer to give me.

"Well darling…It's uh complicated."

"Really? That the best answer you can give me? I've gotten that answer when I asked Percy and I'm sick of it! I just want the truth. I just want Percy back," I said in a small voice. My head hanging low. Aphrodite walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry honey he'll be back. Talk to your mother if you want a straight answer." I looked up. What does my mother have to do with this? I vaguely remember Percy saying something about my mother but he didn't really explain. Aphrodite just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well Annabeth, I've done my job so off I go. Bye love!" I turned away as she took her true form. Aphrodite said a lot of things. I was thrilled that Percy didn't break his promise but then again, was i? This means he's been living alone for three years. So have I but it's different. I didn't move away from everything like he did. At least I know he's a little happy, there's a beach by where he is.


	3. King of Anything

**Hey everyone! THank you all for the wonderful review :D I loved them all. I would have had this chapter up yesterday except I had a basketball game. :P Atleast we won! While writing this chapter I istened to the song King of Anything by Sara Bareilles. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please reveiw! I would love that! :)**

I sat at the Starbucks tapping my fingers impatiently on the table. I was meeting my mother, Athena, here. She was late. I desperately need to talk to her and get some answers. The little bell on the door rang making me look up. In walked my mom looking about my age. She took the seat in front of me.

"Good morning Annabeth dear."

"Morning Mother."

"No good morning?"

"No because it's not a good morning."

"O! Why would that be?"

"Well yesterday I found out that me ex-boyfriend who left still loves me and you had a hand in making him leave!" I face was growing warmer with anger. Athena just kept looking at me. It was making me feel nervous. Was this really the right thing? Coming right out and confronting my mother like that.

"I did it for you." The words fell out of her mouth.

"You did this for me?" I was dumbfounded. How could she do something like that to me? She made Percy leave me.

"Yes for you. That boy wasn't right for you. He was going to take it to the next step. I had to end it before it became permanent." What was she talking about? Taking it to the next step…

"You mean he was going to…."

"Propose? Yes, he came to ask permission. I told him he had to leave you. What do you know, he actually did it."

"And you thought that was a good thing?"

"Yes I thought it was. Now you can find a nice, smart boy." That was the last straw.

"You know what," My voice rose a little. "It seems that this was really for your benefit not mine. I loved him and he loved me. How can that not be good enough? He's the nicest boy I've ever meet. He's so polite. And you know what? He may not be book smart for sure but he is street smart. He knows when something isn't right. He can keep me safe. He's the best choice for me. How can you not see that?" All that emotion I let out felt wonderful. Now she knows how I feel. Her face is wearing a shocked expression. She opened her mouth to say something but the close it again.

"Annabeth I bet Percy's a nice man and all but this really goes back before you were born….."

"Are you serious?" She shook her head." You're unbelievable! You can't put this rivalry between you and Poseidon aside a second and let me be happy? Poseidon has. He grew up. He got over it. Now it's your turn." With that I got up and walked out of the coffee shop.

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting on the beach in Florida when I saw a flash of lightning. Think it was Zeus I quickly jumped to my feet. Its wasn't Zeus, it was Athena.

"Lady Athena" I bowed.

"Percy Jackson. Long time no see." It had been three years since I had seen Athena. The day she made me leave Annabeth. "You can go back now?

"What did you just say?" I said scrambling up sending sand flying.

"You may…" Her face twisted up "Return to Annabeth." My eyes grew bigger and my mouth turned into a big, giant grin. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I could return to Annabeth. I couldn't wait to see her. To run my fingers threw her golden curls. Hold her in my arms. I've been waiting for this day for three years. I squeezed Athena in a tight hug. She just stood there unresponsive. I let go of her and she relaxed a little. When I mean a little I mean not really.

"So…. What made you change your mind?" Athena wasn't really one to change her mind easily. She looked at the ocean in front of us disgustingly. I guess she still doesn't like my father. I didn't see that getting resolved anytime in the future.

"I had a talk with Annabeth." She's talk to Annabeth about me? "And I've decided that…. Yourthebestchoiceforher."

"What was that?" I put my hand up to my ear indicating I didn't understand what she said. "I didn't catch that." I smirked at her. She huffed, obviously annoyed.

"I said…your thebestchoiceforAnnabeth."

"One more time..." My smile grew wider. Now she just looked pissed.

"..! Satisfied?"

"Yes very." She smacked me in the back of the head. "Ouch," I said rubbing my head. "What was that for?"

"For being such a smart ass." She crossed her arms in front of her. We just stood there for a few seconds in an awkward silence. She just stared at me while I looked at the ocean while rocking on my heels.

"So…"I said trying to break the silence.

"What are you still doing here?" Her voice boomed over the water making me jump a little.

"What do you mean..?"

"Leave and return to New York!"

"O! O yea."I stumbled over the sand dunes falling a few times in the process. I ran the rest of the way to my apartment. I fumbled with my key but finally managed to open the door. I scrambled around throwing things in a big suitcase. O didn't even think about what I was doing all I could think about was getting back to Annabeth


	4. Only Exception

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had a lot going on. Between my birthday,basketball, and school I've never had time. But today I do. So here you are. The 4th chapter! Sorry i I didn't get the Starbucks order right I've never been to Starbucks! Rutland(thebiggest city by me) diesn't even have a Starbucks. So here you are :) please review! **

**~Mackenzie~**

I got on the plane before I realized the reality of what was happen. It all hit me once I sat down in my seat and the pilot announced take off. I looked out the window and realized that we were in the sky. The sky is Zeus' territory. I hope he was feeling generous today. I sat in my chair gripping the arm rest so hard that I nearly broke them off. The flight attendant walk up to me. "Um excuse me, but yes would you like any beverages?" She flashed me a smile. I flashed her a half smile.

"Can I please have water?" Hopefully the water could calm me down just a little bit. She handed me a plastic cup and I drank it in one gulp. I could feel the water make its way through my body. And it felt good. I felt calmer and drowsier. I sank into my seat and slept the rest of the flight.

I woke with a startle as our plane landed. I looked out and was greeted by the sun rising over New York City. I could feel my stomach doing summersaults at the thought of finally seeing Annabeth. I hurried of the plane and caught a cab. I thought I would go to the Starbucks down the road from my old apartment. Annabeth and I use to go the every morning, and I could really use a coffee. I hopped out of the cab stretching my aching legs. I pushed the door open and looked around. The place hasn't changed one bit. I looked around. There were a few people there. A grey haired man sitting at a table on the corner, his nose stuck in the newspaper. A few early morning joggers and business people. One person stood out from the rest. A young blonde haired woman stood at the counter waiting for her drink. I didn't get a look at her face but she must have been beautiful. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. I walked up to the counter.

"Hi welcome to Starbucks what can I get you?"

"I'll have a coffee, black?"

"Yes sure coming right up." I handed the lady my money. I went to put a few quarters in the tip jar when something caught my eye. The blonde haired girl was looking at me. I looked up and was met up a pair of grey eyes. The same grey eyes I've been missing for three years. I just stood there staring at her for a few minutes till she ran into my arms. I pulled her closer to me, not wanting to let her go. I could feel Annabeth's tears seeping through my shirt. I pulled away still keeping my arms wrapped around her waist. I pulled my hands towards her faces and caught a few tears with my thumb. I pulled her away from the counter and into a booth away from everyone. Instead of sitting on the opposite side of the booth she came and snuggled up to my side. I put my arms around her and squeezed her. I pulled away and ran my hand down the side of her face. I cradled her cheek in my hand and leaned in. She met me half way.

It was magic, the way her lips connected with mine. Like we hadn't been away from each other for three years. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to her like a life line, something inside me changed, something good. Regret. Regret forever leaving her. For hurting her. This new feeling was slowing put to the back of my mind, because, for now, I was content to feel his breath come and go with mine.

I pulled away was opened my mouth but quickly closed it wondering how I was going to tell her. That her own mother made me leave, that I was going to propose.

"Percy, I know everything." It felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders but at the same time, another fifty pounds was added. My mouth hung open in shock

"Everything?"

"Yes. So uumm if you could just put that behind us and get back to the way things use to be. I would love that."

"I couldn't agree more."


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that the last chapter was the last. :( No more. I felt that where the storie was right now was a good ending point. Good new though, I'm starting a new story. Its called Owner of Lonely Heart. It will be an Annabeth and Percy story! I'll post the first chapter sometime this week. Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed my story. Please read my new one! Coming soon!

~Mackenzie~


End file.
